Site recovery tools are used to protect virtual machines associated with a virtual data center. In the event that a protected virtual data center fails (for any number of reasons), such site recovery tools can be used to recover data stored at the protected virtual data center. The site recovery tool, when actuated, executes a workflow to cause the virtual machines of the protected virtual data center to be transitioned from a protected site residing at a first physical location to a recovery site residing at a second physical location. After the transition, the virtual machines begin operating at the recovery site.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.